


Anniversary

by snarechan



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some legends never die, but are celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> After I'd watched the movie there were two stories I intended to tell. The first I've already written and posted, and this one is the last. I'm not usually so fortunate to complete my personal lists of intended fic, but this movie was a success! 
> 
> Credit goes to Keppiehed for the editing.

It was going on midnight in Dirt, and the saloon was full of its town regulars. The cool night was rolling in and tables were full of poker players drinking to pass the time. Voices were boisterous and piano music played in the background as festivities went into full swing. 

That is, until the newcomer entered. Patrons simmered down one by one as a length of scales wound their way around the arrangement of furniture, ending at the bar counter. When the individual lifted its head, black-brimmed hat no longer obscuring golden eyes, the gas can vacated, save for two. 

“Miss Beans.”

“Rattlesnake Jake,” the iguana behind the bar greeted him, if such a tight response could be called such. The grip she had on the glass she’d been washing tightened and, though already spotless three times over, Beans continued to wind a drying cloth around the inside. 

Jake flicked his tongue once, causing her to tense further, before his gaze transferred to the only other resident left in the establishment:

“Rango.”

Rango hadn’t budged since the other patron’s arrival, remaining hunched over his drink and head hung low. 

“You got nerve, showing your ugly mug in these here parts,” Rango said, drawling heavily as he spoke. 

Jake’s tail, more weapon than appendage, shifted into view behind Rango and flicked his hat out of the way, revealing the grin on Rango’s face. 

“Your acting remains sub-par, Sheriff,” Jake said. 

“You wound me!”

“Your usual, I presume?” Beans drily interrupted. 

“He’ll have what I’m having,” Rango said in Jake’s stead, mock-saluting with his cup of water. “No doubt his long travels have worn him out.”

The reptile took the slight in stride, considering his demeanor. “Oh, but are you sure I can’t interest _you_ in something stronger, for old time’s sake?”

At the flashing of his fangs, Beans froze in place and Rango’s laugh had a bit of an edge to it.

“Oh ho, you…you big kidder! You know, uh, venom doesn’t agree with me anymore,” Rango said, before rapidly turning to Beans and saying, “But seriously, he’ll have the water.”

She didn’t react, still in her self-defensive trance. Both Jake and Rango politely didn’t comment on her mental lapse. 

“Things at the farm are going swell,” Rango said, changing subjects. “Beans has really turned the place around now that there’s water for business. How’s…hunting?”

“ _Bountiful_ ,” Jake answered cryptically, a sound suspiciously akin to a revolver tumbling behind them accompanying the statement. 

“Good, good. Keeping out of trouble, I hope. I’d hate to have to arrest you.”

Rango was jovially bumping a fist against Jake before he thought the action through, though all that the snake did was coil a bit tighter. Age had done miracles for the both of them; it showed in Jake’s more scarred and elongated body and in Rango’s honesty. 

Beans came back to herself then, curls waving as she shook her head to clear it. She glanced down at her hands, still clasping the glass, then to Jake and Rango, seeming to remember her manners. She had a cup of water for Jake in record time after that, and habitually started in on cleaning another. 

“So you’ve not changed your mind about that farm of yours, have you?” Jake asked conversationally. 

Before Rango could point out he’d already informed him about her life’s work, Beans puffed up and said, “I’ll have you know my papa’s farm is more successful than ever! This here gig is just covering for that poor, sweet ol’ Mr. Buford while he’s holed up by his broken leg. And another thing, you best not be judging because I’ll have you know a woman can…”

She trailed off as she noticed Jake’s calm indifference, a fold of pure muscle and scales holding his drink as he watched her. Beans huffed as she realized she’d been played. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, you gun-crazy varmint,” she said, no less indignant than before. 

“Now don’t be like that, Miss Beans. I’d never dream of telling you what you can or can’t do.”

Rango laughed in an attempt to dispel the rapidly intensifying air and lifted his drink high. 

“Oh, the… _exciting_ past we’ve shared. To legends!”

“To legends,” Jake agreed, tipping his own glass. 

When Beans realized they were both waiting for her, she rolled her eyes skyward and humored them: stopping in her cleaning of the empty glass and lifting it in toast.

“To legends.”

-Fin-


End file.
